To Boldly Go
by Needless Noodles
Summary: John Sheppard had had better weeks. Wraith attacks, flying the city, temporal rifts, and nearly empty galaxies. Things couldn't be worse. Mostly Star Trek: TNG with Voyager and DS9 worked in and references from Star Trek 2009.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** To Boldly Go

**Summery:** John Sheppard had had better weeks. Wraith attacks, flying the city, temporal rifts, and nearly empty galaxies. Things couldn't be worse. Mostly _Star Trek: TNG_ with _Voyage_r and _DS9_ worked in and references from _Star Trek 2009_.

**Pairing:** None for the moment.

**Disclaimer:** The great and wonderful mind of Gene Roddenberry (among others) owns the creation of _Star Trek_. Sci-Fi and whom ever it concerns own _Stargate: SG-1 _and _Stargate: Atlantis_.

**Warning:**There will lots of spoilers for _Star Trek: TNG/DS9/Voyager_, and _Stargate: SG-1_. There will be spoilers for whatever I happen to remember of SGA. I warn you now, there's bound to be lots of mistakes for both worlds in general. Not to mention the technical mechanics of the awesome things that happen in both. I'm no astrophysicist or a theoretical physicist. I wouldn't mind being one, but I'm not so good with the math (linear geometry is murder).

* * *

Turbulence throughout the city was steadily getting worse. John was sure the medical bay would be overflowing _if _they made it out of this. Scratch that. ___When_ they got out. He wouldn't be pessimistically grim about the situation. They had to make it through this - they'd faced worse than a natural invisible mystical space anomaly that popped out of nowhere and was threatening to tear the city apart with them in it.

Wait. Take that back. Who was he kidding? He'd take the Ginii any day. Hell, even the Wraith would be preferable over space anomalies. At least then he knew where to point his gun. This, ___this_ he couldn't shoot. Well, he didn't think he could.

"Rodney! What the hell is going on? Get us out of here!"

"Do you have anywhere in particular you have to be? 'Cause in case you haven't realized yet, I CAN'T!" There was more than a touch of panic in his voice. ___Fear_. John didn't like the sound of it.

"Rodney, just calm down-"

"How do you expect anyone to be ___calm_ at a time like this!" He was getting hysterical.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Rodney, just listen to me. Take a deep breath. Now, tell me what's happening."

There was silence for a moment. "We experienced something like a sonic wave - a hyperwave. A phenomenon akin to a solar flare. It's unnatural and as best as I can figure, was triggerd by the blast of those ___bombs_ we exploded on the Wraith ships just before we entered the hyperdrive."

"I thought you said we didn't cause this!" John exclaimed.

Elizabeth looked thoughtful. "What do you mean _'__experienced_'?"

"We didn't. ___This_," Rodney snapped back waving at the readouts on the counsel before them. "___Is nothing_. And it can't be ___nothing_. It started off as a ___hyperwave_. But this, the sensors aren't reading it; only picking up the damage its causing. Parts of the city are starting to be crushed by kinetic energy. The shields are holding, but the hyperdrive is offline--"

"Yet are we not in hyperspace?" Teyla asked.

"Yes. Well, no. Not exactly. We've stopped moving, yet everything indicates that we _are_ moving. Just not in any direction." He sighed and tried to rephrase his words. "From what the sensors aren't picking up, well its amazing. If I'm reading this correctly, what's there and _not_ there indicates that we happened upon a quantum singularity. A tachyon field." He was still drawing blanks.

"The particles surrounding the city are spontaneously moving faster beyond their ability and are loosing energy quickly. As they loose more energy they're going to move faster until they settle back. But it's not going to just stop. Not initially. The energy they're giving off is going to explode, creating a singular astronomical event." Radek tried to clarify.

Rodney shrugged. "It's a theoretical rip, an instability in space-time itself and we've been sucked right into it." The room went silent. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath. "It could be nothing and we'll come out on the side a little worse for wear. Or, we could simply be ripped to shreds."

* * *

**A/N:** Wonderfully short, isn't it? Not likely to change. Forewarning, I don't know if I'll finish this. I've started on the next part, but this story is an experiment in a new style of writing for me. I'm a long winded imagery using type of writer and short, to the point chapter are hard yet cathartic for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** To Boldly Go

**Summery:** John Sheppard had had better weeks. Wraith attacks, flying the city, temporal rifts, and nearly empty galaxies. Things couldn't be worse. Mostly _Star Trek: TNG_ with _Voyage_r and _DS9_ worked in and references from _Star Trek 2009_.

**Pairing:** None for the moment. Other than the blatantly obvious canon ones.

**Disclaimer:** The great and wonderful mind of Gene Roddenberry (among others) owns the creation of _Star Trek_. Sci-Fi and whom ever it concerns own _Stargate: SG-1 _and _Stargate: Atlantis_.

**Warning:**There will be lots of spoilers for _Star Trek: TNG/DS9/Voyager_, and _Stargate: SG-1_. There will be spoilers for whatever I happen to remember of SGA. I warn you now, there's bound to be lots of mistakes for both worlds in general. Not to mention the technical mechanics of the awesome things that happen in both. I'm no astrophysicist or a theoretical physicist. I wouldn't mind being one, but I'm not so good with the math (linear geometry is murder).

* * *

___**Captain's log**: Stardate 62735.6: We've been asked to lend our assistance on a Bajoran archaeological dig. After the untimely departure of Captain Sisko, the Bajorans have been exploring the cave system he disappeared in. They've claimed to have found something rather remarkable._

"Standard orbit, Ensign," Jean-Luc Picard ordered the helmsmen once they'd reached the planet Bajor.

Captain Picard was excited. His smile reached his eyes as he nodded to his first officer. "Data," the android stepped from the computer terminal behind the command chairs where he had been reading up on the reports they were sent.

Picard tapped his comm badge. "Lt. Commander LaFaorge, to transporter room three."

"Aye, Captain." Came the reply.

"You have the bridge, Number One."

Commander William Riker smiled widely at his Captain and friend. He didn't have to be a Betazoid to feel the excitement pouring off Picard in near tangible waves. "Yes, Sir," he answered just as the turbolift doors were closing.

"He's very excited, isn't he?"

Riker looked to his long time off again on again lover, Deanna Troi. "It's contagious." He replied with a chuckle.

Three transporter beams appeared in the designated area for transports. Signaling to the waiting Bajorans that the Starfleet experts had arrived. It took just a second for Picard to spot a familiar face. He stepped forward beyond the sectioned off area and into the main cavern.

"Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Starship ___Enterprise_," he introduced holding out his hand in greeting. "Major Nerys, it's a pleasure to see you again."

The Bajoran smiled, impressed that the Starfleet captain remembered her after so many years. The smile turned into a smirk. "It's Commander now, actually."

"Ah, my mistake, then," Picard announced congenially. "These are my officers, Lt. Commander LaForge - engineering chief. And Commander Data--"

"The android," Nerys interrupted. "Yes, well, don't want to keep you waiting. I'm sure you're all very interested in this." And with that she lead them through the tunnels.

"I have read up on the findings we were sent. They were very limited in information." Data inquired.

"There wasn't much information to be told. Just a bunch of unknowns. Our historians were working all over this for months and haven't found anything correlating with our known history. There were traces of a mineral in the stone that's not found on Bajor. It's not Cardassian either. The engravings marked around the edges of the stone don't match with any known languages in the database. We've managed to date the cavern to around 10,000 years, but the trace amount of the mineral prohibit the scanners from getting an accurate reading on the stone itself."

The Commander sighed in frustration. "The one thing we know for certain, it's _not_ Bajoran."

"And the rest we thought you might like to see first hand for yourself." Picard and the others turned to the new voice. She was an attractive Trill with dark hair and sparkling eyes. Her blue and black Starfleet uniform indicated her as a science officer. Her smile was bright and welcoming. Holding out her hand in welcome, "Lt. Commander Jadzia Dax."

* * *

**A/N:** This was so not the chapter I had in mind. The _Enterprise_ was suppose to have come across some alien technology floating out in space which happened to resemble the Pegasus gates. Guess even short stories can get away from you. Ah well, maybe I'll save it for a future chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** To Boldly Go

**Summery:** John Sheppard had had better weeks. Wraith attacks, flying the city, temporal rifts, and nearly empty galaxies. Things couldn't be worse. Mostly _Star Trek: TNG_with _Voyage_r and _DS9_ worked in and references from _Star Trek 2009_.

**Pairing:** None for the moment. Other than the blatantly obvious canon ones.

**Disclaimer:** The great and wonderful mind of Gene Roddenberry (among others) owns the creation of _Star Trek_. Sci-Fi and whom ever it concerns own _Stargate: SG-1 _and _Stargate: Atlantis_.

**Warning:**There will be lots of spoilers for _Star Trek: TNG/DS9/Voyager_, and _Stargate: SG-1_. There will be spoilers for whatever I happen to remember of SGA. I warn you now, there's bound to be lots of mistakes for both worlds in general. Not to mention the technical mechanics of the awesome things that happen in both. I'm no astrophysicist or a theoretical physicist. I wouldn't mind being one, but I'm not so good with the math (linear geometry is murder).

* * *

The sounds of bleeps from computers and machines could be heard under the hushed conversations and shuffling feet. Captain Picard found himself comfortably in the dirt on his hands and knees, closely examining the writing on a stone pillar that had been erected above the cover stone. It was like nothing he had seen before in that it was strangely familiar. Data had gone back up the ship, running through the computer's database for similar findings of the ancient writing, and to see if he could reconstruct the parts that had been worn away. Picard was fairly certain that they would find _something_. If it proved to be useful was another thing entirely.

Commander Dax had informed them that the former Captain Sisko had come across a similar pillar in his dealings with the non-corporeal beings known to the Bajorans as the _Prophets_. Though she had originally worked on the translations for that pillar, the writings on both were far too different.

"In two weeks all we've managed to discover is that we still don't know anything." Nerys paced back and forth between the metallic circle and the cover stone they'd set up against the wall of the cave. Geordi could see her agitation and hear the frustration in her voice. She had been splitting her time between running _Deep Space 9_, checking for updates from the research team, and meetings with the Bajoran council and the Kai and Vedicts. It was the last that were wearing her thin - the Kai thought the device was "_of grave importants_" and the Vedicts weren't taking lightly to delays in finding out what it was exactly.

"Well, I for one think we've made some considerable progress in the three days we've been working on this." Geordi felt lucky that he couldn't see the glare he felt directed towards him from the Bajoran Commander. "We know it's been built by a highly advanced race; we've been able to tell that it's far older then this cave."

"And let's not forget that Captain Picard realized that most of the symbols weren't just another dialect of the language but star constellations as seen from Earth," Dax added trying to deflect her friends ire. "Data confirmed that the series on the stone would be the approximate position of Bajor even given planetary drift. And that also gives us the meaning of one of the symbols as it would have to represent Bajor."

Nerys stopped pacing, hands on her hips as she turned to face her friend and subordinate. "What does that mean exactly? Is it some sort of code?" Dax could hear the curiosity showing through the fatigue that Kira must feel.

"Or perhaps an address of sorts. Data has just informed me that only parts of the symbols we re-constructable. From what he's managed to extrapolate they could represent 6 different planets. Two of which aren't in the known regions of the galaxy and another could possible be _Earth,_" they could hear the skepticism. He didn't believe Earthcould have anything to do with Bajor over 10 thousand years ago.

"Captain, you couldn't possibly believe ..." Geordi trailed off, not sure what he couldn't believe.

"What would Earth have to do with Bajor back when neither of our planets could have been technologically advanced enough for this?" Nerys was indignant. She saw the frown on Dax's face, knowing the Trill was deep in thought and wondered just what the other woman was thinking of.

"I for one don't know what to believe. It could be the leftovers of some advanced race that had secretly observed both of our worlds." Picard turned as one of the Bajoran scientists handed him a data pad.

"Whoa," the blind Commander said, his hands out in a placating gesture. "Let's not forget that it's only just a _possibility _that it could be Earth." Geordi stressed.

"That's right. But I for one am starting to find that harder to believe," Picardalmost whispered. His forehead was creased in concentration. "It seems that the hunch was right," he announced with a smile full of irony. He held the pad out to Nerys as she eyed him. "It seems that Data was able to find a few articles that made mention of similar findings. All from 20th century Earth. The first, an old newspaper from 1928 that depicted the finding of a massive stone ring in the sands of Giza, Egypt, by a Professor Langford."

"Exactly what we've found," Nerys said as she handed the pad to the still introspective Dax.

"Yes. Right. There's nothing after that until nearly sixty years later when a Dr. Jackson announced his theory that the Pyramids were built by aliens. A few symbols of the same language were pictured in his research. He disappeared not too long after that."

"Wow," was the only thing Geordi could mutter. "Looks like we have a galactic mystery on our hands."

* * *

**A/N:** This took a little longer to sift out. I was too busy with watching 13 episodes of _The Listener_. Nice show even if I don't like the cop or the love interest. The best friend is great though. And I've been watching episodes of _TNG_. I always thought I've never seen every season, but apparently I have. It's been a lot of fun going back through the episodes. Also, I've been writing a little side story for that chapter two that never made it to chapter two.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** To Boldly Go

**Summery:** John Sheppard had had better weeks. Wraith attacks, flying the city, temporal rifts, and nearly empty galaxies. Things couldn't be worse. Mostly _Star Trek: TNG_with _Voyage_r and _DS9_ worked in and references from _Star Trek 2009_.

**Pairing:** None for the moment. Other than the blatantly obvious canon ones.

**Disclaimer:** The great and wonderful mind of Gene Roddenberry (among others) owns the creation of _Star Trek_. Sci-Fi and whom ever it concerns own _Stargate: SG-1 _and _Stargate: Atlantis_.

**Warning: **Any inconsistencies to the canon of both universes is intentional and certain small mistakes will be taken care of as soon as possible. Thanks for the reviews and the alerts.

* * *

~*~  
Head feeling fuzzy, the side of her bottom lip tasting a little coppery but too dry to be bleeding. The floor was too hard to be one of the beds in the infirmary. Gently, being cautious of the aches in her limbs and the tenderness of her ribs, Elezabeth rolled herself over onto her back. She opened her eyes, blinking rapidly. The light was tolerable and sound was starting to come back. She took a deep breath as a familiar face appeared above her.

"Oh, gently now. We've all been knocked about."

Irish. _Carson,_ she thought. "Ow. What happened?" She asked bringing a hand up to her head. Dr. Beckett helped her sit up and then get to her feet. She looked around the control room - Rodney was fighting with Keller and John was getting his head patched.

"That's what I was hopping you could answer," was Carson's reply. "For what I saw on the way up here most everyone was knocked unconscious. The worst injuries being a few mild concussions."

Teyla thanked the nurse who'd helped her stand, legs just a bit wobbly and her left elbow tucked in close to her. The nurse gave one quick glance at Ronon before deciding better and moving on to Chuck.

"Are you well?" Teyla asked in her soft voice, her hand placed comfortingly on Elezabeth's arm.

"I'm fine. Nothing to worry over. How about you?" Elizabeth asked instead. She gave Teyla a look, knowing that besides John and Carson, the Anthosian leader would pick up on any hidden signs of discomfort and try to do something about it. They had more important things to do than worry about her bruises.

"Rodney," she called, swinging back around. She blinked away the slight blur in her vision, ignoring the momentary dizziness. "Can you--"

"I'm already on it," he said cutting her off. "So long as this infernal woman leaves me alone. The little scratch on my head will be nothing in comparison to freezing to death - or worse! - in the vacuum of space and it'll all be thanks to you." Keller snapped her jaw shut and left with a huff.

"Rodney, was that necessary? I'm sure you'd work better without blood getting in your eyes." John snorted sarcastically and only smiled at the glares sent by Rodney, Teyla and Weir.

"What's the damage, Rodney? Where are we?" Elezabeth asked changing the subject.

"Damage," he muttered, fingers frantically moving across the computer keys. "Damage we can fix; provided we're all alive long enough."

_Morbid much, _John thought. "What are you getting at, McCay?" He ordered.

Letting out a deep sigh, Rodney turned to face his friends. "We may not have enough power to power the shields, let alone environmental controls and other such _pleasantries_," he explained. "The nearest planet is about a weak away at what speeds we can safely travel at. We overshot our original destination by light-years. Note the plural"

"What do we have to do to insure we make it to that planet safely?" Elezabeth calmly asked. There was a fierce determination in her stance.

"We're going to have to cut back on a lot of power. And it's going to get cold. _Very_ cold."

~*~

* * *

**A/N**: Well, that took forever. The next part will probably be even more SG:A as there's some things that are happening with them and time is passing with Star Trek. I try not to think too much on this story, otherwise I'd become overwhelmed with how intricate and complicated meshing the two worlds can be.


End file.
